A Whole New World
by Kaleena DragonMaster
Summary: Katrina is a mistreated girl from our time whose only joy in life is the Rurouni Kenshin series. When she is brought to Kenshin's world, what will happen? Will she finally find friends, or maybe true love?
1. Chapter 1

Katrina sighed as she turned the page of her graphic novel. Her parents were fighting again and Katrina was seeking comfort in the only way she could: reading. She mainly loved Rurouni Kenshin, a manga series set in old Japan. She had faithfully followed the adventures of the Kenshingumi for 26 volumes, but her real obsession was the former enemy of Sir Ken: Shinimori Aoshi. Every time she saw his face, she wished that she could be with him in the story. He was her only crush and the Kenshingumi were her only friends. Katrina's pudgy figure and low self esteem had caused her to be extremely unpopular in the private school she attended. Her short, pale blonde hair and muddy brown eyes could have been attractive, but her weight was just too much. Her only comfort was Aoshi.

This night wasn't really different from the rest. All nights started the same: a fight between Katrina and her parents, a fight between Katrina's parents, and Katrina seeking refuge in her books. Tonight, however, would end differently. As Katrina turned another page in her novel, Aoshi stared up at her from the page. There were no words. _That's strange…_ She thought, but put it to the back of her mind. She was about to turn the page again when something caught her attention. Aoshi's eyes were turning the icy blue that they were known for. Then he blinked. Katrina gasped as more color came into his face. Slowly, she reached out to touch his cheek. As she made contact with the paper, she felt a tug and her world went black.

"Who is she?" shouted an enraged Kamiya Kaoru. Himura Kenshin looked down at the skinny blonde in his arms. "This one does not know," he replied, "Sessha found her at the gate of the dojo. Since she was unconscious, this one brought her inside."

"Oh," said Kaoru, "I'll get Megumi."

_Where am I?_ Katrina thought as she tried to open her eyes. "Oh good," said a tired female voice, "You're awake." Katrina focused on the speaker and almost passed out again. She was looking directly into the brown eyes of Takani Megumi.

_I must be dreaming,_ she thought and opened her eyes again. She sat up and looked around. Sure enough, Megumi was there along with Kaoru and Kenshin, both looking worried. Megumi smiled and then turned to Kenshin. "Sir Ken, go make some hot tea. She needs it." Kenshin nodded ant left. "Where am I?


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I had a few people say that they wanted me to continue, so here is chapter two. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

_Where am I?_ Katrina thought as she opened her eyes. "Oh good!" said a female voice, "You're awake!" Katrina focused on the speaker and almost passed out again. She was looking directly into the eyes of Takani Megumi. _I must be dreaming, _she thought and opened her eyes again. She sat up and looked around, Sure enough, Megumi was there along with Kaoru and Kenshin, both looking worried. Megumi smiled then turned to Kenshin. "Sir Ken, go make some hot tea. She needs it." Kenshin nodded and left. "Where am I?" Katrina finally asked. Megumi turned back to her. "You are in the Kamiya dojo in Tokyo," she replied, "My name is—,"

"Takani Megumi, I know," interrupted Katrina. Megumi looked startled for a moment, but before she could answer, Kenshin returned with a cup of green tea. "Thank you, Himura-san," Katrina said and took the cup. As she looked at it, however, she noticed something different. Instead of being short and stubby, her fingers were long and thin. A curtain of red-blonde hair fell around her face as she leaned closer to inspect her hands. "Is something wrong?" asked Megumi.

"Do you have anything reflective?" Katrina asked urgently. Megumi pulled over a bucked of water. "Will this work?" she asked. Katrina nodded and looked into the water. She gasped.

The image staring back at her was beautiful. Her face had lost all pudginess and gained a more mature look. She now looked her age, 17. Her hair was long and golden with hints of red. Her eyes were no longer mud brown but deeper, darker, earthen, and wise.

Kenshin sensed that something wasn't right. He wanted answers. Katrina looked up to find serious violet eyes on her. "Miss, can I ask you a few questions?" he asked. Katrina nodded, but before Kenshin could open his mouth, the door slid open and two people walked in.

The first was tall with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He looked about 19. The second was much younger with spiky black hair. _That must be Sanouske and Yahiko._ Katrina thought. Everyone looked up. "Hey, who's she?" asked Sano. Megumi glared at him. "That's what we're trying to figure out, rooster-head! Shut up!" she shouted.

"Calm down Kitsune," said Sano. He turned to Kenshin. "Hey buddy, I wouldn't mind knowing where this girl is from and where she got her outfit. Women aren't supposed to wear such revealing clothes," he said with a wink. Katrina looked down and realized that she was still wearing her jeans and t-shirt. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud slap. Kenshin said, "Megumi-dono, would you please leave Sano alive? I would prefer that my best friend wasn't a corpse."

Sano and Yahiko sat down. Karou sighed. "Well, since she'll be staying with us for a while, I suppose that there is no harm in letting them stay."

"Yes!" Sano and Yahiko shouted. Kenshin turned back to Katrina and the smile left his face. "First of all, we need to know your name," He said.

"My name is Mayami Katrina," she replied. Kenshin began to introduce everyone in the room, but Katrina stopped him. "I know who you are, Himura-san," she said. Surprise registered briefly on Kenshin's face, but disappeared so quickly, Katrina wondered if it was really there.

"Well Mayami-dono, would you mind telling us about yourself? Where did you come from? I don't know of any culture whose women dress like that," said Kenshin.

Katrina began to speak. "I come from another world, I think. I know who you all are because where I'm from, you are all characters in a series of books." Everyone but Kenshin was speechless. "Mayami-dono, how did you come here?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "I was reading the latest volume when I turned to a page with no words, only a picture. When his eyes started to turn blue and color came into his face, I touched the page. The next thing I knew I was here." Kenshin thought for a moment before asking, "Who was the picture of?" Even though she felt he knew the answer, she told him. "Shinimori Aoshi," she said.

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. My parents banned me from the computer for a long time and I just managed to get back on.

Thanks to all who reviewed my story! Here are the replies:

Onhiro: thanks for the review! Don't worry about Misao, she'll be fine…

Yuri: Thank you for the review and the constructive criticism. I hope that when you try something completely new, people are as nice to you as you were to me.

starrysnow: Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad you like it!

Unicornfan: I'm sorry that you feel the need to express your dislike in a flame. May I suggest either constructive critisim, anger management, or a different story?

Wise Dragon: I'm soo glad you enjoyed it! And yes, Aoshi and Misao will probably be like brother and sister in the end. Thanks for reviewing!

cassity: thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

_Kenshin thought for a moment before asking, "Who was the picture of?" Even though she felt he knew the answer, she told him. "Shinimori Aoshi," she said._

Karou, Sano, and Megumi looked surprised, but Kenshin just nodded, concealing his shock. The whole story seemed made up, but there was a feeling of honesty about her, and she did know who they all are…

"Mayami-dono," Kenshin said, "You're story is hard to believe, but it is the only explanation we have of your sudden appearance. If it is alright with Karou-dono, you should stay here until we can prove you right or wrong." He looked at Karou, who nodded. "It's alright with me," she said. Katrina smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality, Karou-san. I don't have anywhere else to go." She was now fighting to stay awake. Megumi noticed her eyelids drooping and scowled.

"Everyone out!" she said, "Mayami-san needs her rest!" Katrina smiled her thanks and immediately fell asleep.

Kenshin walked out of the room thinking about the girl. She was so strange, with her tight-fitting clothes and unusal accent. He was jerked out of his thoughts by Karou hitting him over the head. "Kenshin, are you listening to me?" she shouted.

"Oro?"

"Apparently not...what I was trying to say is, we should ask Aoshi about her. He and Misao will be in town in 2 days. They might know something." Kenshin nodded. _What is her connection to Aoshi?_ He wondered to himself.

The next morning, Katrina woke from what must have been the most wonderful dream of her life. She had actually met the Kenshingumi and she had been beautiful for once in her life! She wearily opened her eyes and sat up. Instead of her small closet-like bedroom, she was in a Japanese style room sleeping on a futon. She rubbed her eyes, stood up, and slid the door open. On her way out, she ran into Karou, literally. "I'm sorry Karou-san," she said, still bewildered. "That's alright Katrina. And call me Karou. The only one who uses honorifics around here is Kenshin." They laughed and Katrina turned to leave. "Wait," said Karou, "I almost forgot. Since you and Megumi are about the same size, she lent you one of her kimonos. You can't go into town dressed like that!" Katrina smiled her thanks, but then it slid off her face. "What's wrong?" asked Karou. Katrina blushed and said, "I don't know how to put a Kimono on." Karou laughed and said, "Don't worry. I'll help you."

A few minutes later, a sheepish Katrina and a smug Karou stepped out of the room, Katrina wearing a green Kimono and her hair up in an elegant bun. As they left the dojo, they encountered Sano who nodded approvingly. "Well, I guess Jou-chan isn't completely useless," he said. Katrina had to stop Karou from knocking him out. "Karou, we have to go!" Karou reluctantly ceased her murder attempt and left the dojo. Katrina thought for a moment and said, "Karou, what am I supposed to do while I'm here?"

"Would you like to learn swordsmanship?"

Katrina brightened. "I'd love to!" Karou beamed and said, "We'll start tomorrow, if you think you're up to it. I'll have to get you a gi…"

"That's alright," said Katrina, "I'll just train in my own clothes. It's not like we'll be in public." Karou nodded. "Good idea"

They chatted until Karou spotted something. "Katrina," she shouted, "look at that kimono! It matches your hair perfectly!" The kimono in question was casual, despite the fact that it was gold with red trim. Like Karou said, it matched her hair. Katrina tried it on and Karou gasped. "Katrina, you're beautiful!" she immediately paid the vendor and proceeded to drag Katrina around the town, finally stopping for lunch at the Akebeko. Tae greeted them and asked, "Karou-san, who is this lovely young woman?" Karou made the introductions. Katrina decided to not bring up the fact that she already knew who Tae was. By the end of lunch, Katrina was thoroughly exhausted. Being around Karou and Tae in full gossip mode could do that to a person. When they finally left, Katrina was stumbling down the street. When they walked through the gate, Kenshin looked up from the laundry to see and exhausted Katrina and a beaming Karou. "Oro?"

The next morning, Katrina put on her jeans and t-shirt and met Karou in the training room. She was handed a bokken and shown how to hold it. By the end of the lesson, Katrina was exhausted. She had never handled a bokken before, and the experience wore her out. After a few hours, Karou said that they were done for the day. They went to change, but as they turned a corner, Karou squealed and ran to hug a short girl with a long black braid, leaving Katrina staring at the other visitor with the color draining from her cheeks.


	4. Author's note

Ok guys. Here's what's happening. I started writing a book. All of my writing time went to that, and I forgot about this story. I want to continue it now, but I haven't read Rurouni Kenshin since I put up my last chapter. I've forgotten most of what I knew. So I'm going to re-read the series, and hopefully finish this story.

Also, I noticed that a lot of people were saying how unrealistic it was that Katrina was so good with a bokken. I re-read that chapter, and I realized they were right. So I changed it. Thanks to those people for the constructive criticism! :)

Thanks for your patience. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Much Love,

Kaleena


	5. Chapter 4

Ok guys...I know it's really short. But I wanted to give y'all something while I'm re-reading stuff. Thanks for sticking with me!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

…_but as they turned a corner, Karou squealed and ran to hug a short girl with a long black braid, leaving Katrina staring at the other visitor with the color draining from her cheeks._

Shinimori Aoshi looked up as the two girls came around the corner. He recognized Karou, who immediately ran to embrace Misao. The other one, stopped in her tracks and went as white as a sheet. She looked slightly familiar, and he tried to think of where he might have seen her before. Surely he would remember the foreign clothes she was wearing. He studied the clothes curiously for a moment before his eyes found her face. She was quite pretty… He mentally shook himself and turned his attention elsewhere as she turned and ran.

Katrina didn't know what to do. She was seeing Aoshi, Shinimori Aoshi, in person! She felt his eyes on her and slowly met his emotionless, icy gaze. She turned and ran to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What was that all about? Who was that girl?" asked Makimachi Misao. Karou looked at Kenshin, who nodded, and followed Katrina. "Aoshi, this one must speak with you," Kenshin said. Aoshi nodded and followed Kenshin into the Aoi-ya. When Misao tried to follow them, Aoshi turned and said, "Misao, leave us."

"But—"

"Please wait in another room for Karou-dono and Mayami-dono," Kenshin said. Misao huffed and left the room, muttering to herself.

Aoshi waited until she was gone before turning his icy gaze on Kenshin. "So, Battousi," he said, "what do you want?"

"Answers," replied Kenshin, "You saw the girl who was outside with Karou-dono?" Aoshi nodded and Kenshin went on. "She is from another time and place."

Aoshi raised an eyebrow, skeptical. But he decided to indulge Kenshin for a while at least. "And what does this have to do with me?" he asked flatly. Kenshin met Aoshi's eyes. "Aoshi," he said, "She says you brought her here."


End file.
